heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Punishments
Heroes can get punished for many things: * not following orders * their own selfish actions * doing something reckless * saving another person's life against unjust orders/rules * "betraying" others, knowingly or unknowingly * breaking the law Sometimes, these punishments are anti-heroic in nature/context, beget disastrous consequences themselves either directly or indirectly, or otherwise unfair, in the eyes of at least any one party involved, in some way or another. In such scenarios, the person in question being punished has a good reason for whatever they did that could have merited, or didn't deserve such disciplinary action. Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Kenai gets punishment by Sitka (as a spirit) for killing a bear which it was not actually the bear's fault because of his death. Also Kenai was filled with hatred toward the bear and succeeded on killing the spirits who were angered of what Kenai did so they turned him into a bear as punishment for not acting out of love like his totem personality given from the spirits, lifted his punishment. **Mowgli receives a punishment for crossing the river and almost leading the village children into the jungle; he is confined to his room without dinner, lifted his punishment. **The Beast started out as an incredibly spoiled, grouchy prince who rudely denied to give an old beggar woman shelter in exchange for a rose. Said old beggar woman promptly revealed herself to actually be a lovely enchantress, and curses him by turning him an ugly, hairy Beast until he learns how to love and grow out of his grouchiness and selfishness. **Flik getting punished by Princess Atta for betraying and deceiving them about the circus bugs being warriors and gets banished from the Ant Colony, lifted his punishment when she know that Flik wasn't lying to them about it. **Aladdin gets imprisoned for meeting Princess Jasmine as it is against the law of Agrabah. **Tarzan gets punished by Kerchak for disobeying the gorilla leader's orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family, althought it causes him to exile himself and renounce his membership to the family, lifted his punishment. **Gosalyn Mallard receives a punishment when her father Darkwing Duck, grounds her for a month for disobeying him by leaving the RatCatcher in the end of Darkwing Duck episode, "Time and Punishment," **Zack and Cody get punished by their mother, Carey for crashing the wedding and are grounded. Later, they are grounded again for sneaking out to London's internet show. **Judy Hopps gets punished by Chief Bogo for disobeying his orders, when she abandoning her post and for insubordination, and gets fired from her job if she fails to find Emmitt Otterton for 48 hours, lifted her punishment. **Dug getting punished by Alpha, Beta and Gamma for losing Kevin that they put him in the Cone of Shame. *''Nickelodeon'' ** Timmy Turner gets punishment when his parents scold him for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both of their jobs and is banned from watching TV. **The TMNTs get punished by Splinter for breaking the ninjutsu code and getting banned from leaving the sewers in the TMNT 2012 episode "Noxious Avenger." **Angelica Pickles gets punishment when her father, Drew scolds her for wrecking his home office and sends her to her room in the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Angelica". **Jimmy Neutron gets punished by his mother, believing he doing a reckless act with his jetpack when it just an accident, and gets send to his room for the night without dinner, even though the reckless act in question was unintentional. **The Loud siblings mistakenly destroy Vanzilla and Rita tells the kids to go back inside and the trip is cancelled and they're grounded by spending a week together on the couch until they learn to get along, much to everyone's chagrin. **The Loud Siblings getting punished by their father Lynn Sr for fighting over money and Lynn Sr makes them clean the attic as a punishment. **Mr. Krabs gets punished by King Neptune for stealing his crown which he was framed by Plankton and gets send it to shell city and left to die in 6 days if SpongeBob fails to retrieve it. *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' ** Peaches gets punished by her father, Manny for her independent and goes to meet her crush, Ethan and his friends, lifted her punishment. **Bart Simpson gets punishment when Homer scolds him for not watching Maggie and bans him from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. **Homer Simpson getting punished by Marge Simpson for staying out late with Moe Szyslak on Christmas Eve at his tavern and getting kicked out of the house. **Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin gets punished by Peter and Lois about Peter's dirt bike. **Greg and Rodrick Heffley getting punished by their parents for breaking their rules and throwing a party with Greg being grounded for two weeks with no video games and Rodrick being grounded for one month and is forbidden to be in the talent show, lifted of punishment for Greg. **Sid gets punished by Manny for breaking the christmas rock and gets banned from getting christmas gift when he's on the naughty list. Later Sid gets more punished and also grounded by Manny for taking his daughter Peaches, Crash, and Eddie to ask Santa Claus. *''DreamWorks'' **Joseph gets punished and send into imprisonment for 20 years by Potiphar for trying to harm his wife which he was framed by Zuleika, lifted his punishment. **Tim Templeton gets punished and grounded for three weeks by his parents for murdering the Boss Baby and other babies, and is forced to stay home with his brother Boss Baby as punishment until he learns to get along with him, lifted his punishment. **Eep gets grounded by Grug for sneaking out of the cave and gets banned from hunting for food for striking Thunk. *''Hanna-Barbera'' **Yogi Bear gets punishment after ruining the Easter candy and the Easter Bunny costume Ranger Smith has to sent to the Circus in Siberia. * Others *Johnny Rico gets an administrative punishment for the death of Breckinridge at the hands of Djana'D for removing his malfunctioned helmet during a live fire training exercises. *Steven Universe gets punishment after trying to flee from Beach City with Connie and getting banned from TV for 1000 years by the Gems and Greg. *Dracula got in trouble after Mavis saw a YouTube video of Dracula making her son, Dennis fly and telling Dana that she's nutsy koo koo. *Kevin McCallister gets punishment when he gets scolded by his mother, Kate for fighting with his older brother, Buzz and is sent up to the third floor of the house for the rest of the night. *Arthur Read gets punished by his parents for punching D.W. in the arm over the broken model airplane and is banned from watching TV for a week. *D.W. Read gets punished by her mother for threatening to pinch her baby sister Kate and is sent to her room for ten minutes, lifted her punishment. *Tom Paris gets punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a shuttlecraft and helping Riga out and is sentenced to thirty days of solitary confinement in Voyager's brig and is also demoted to Ensign. *Harry Potter (along with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom) gets punished by Minerva McGonagall for being caught out of the corridor in the middle of the night and gets 150 points taken from his house Gryffindor and they each receive detention in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, McGonagall gives harry and Ron detention for breaking the Whomping Willow, although in the book she does not take any points from Gryffindor. *Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase get punished by Donald Davenport for coming home past curfew and are grounded for three weeks. Later, they are grounded forever when they are caught using Donald's memory-erasing device. *The Goblin King punishes Fairy Princess Willow for endangering his kingdom and causing trouble. *Virgil Hawkins gets punished by his father, Robert for running away from the police who appears to be his new girlfriend and is grounded. *Rex is chained in his doghouse as punishment for injuring Fly in the leg and accidentally biting Arthur Hoggett in the hand. *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman get punished by their mothers for seeing the Terrance and Phillip movie again and are grounded for two weeks and Cartman for three weeks, lifted their punishment. *Stewie Griffin gets punished by Lois for throwing a temper tantrum and is sent to his room for the rest of the night. *Sir Topham Hatt sends Thomas away to the work on the new branch line as punishment for wrecking Gordon’s express coaches. *Hera takes away Ezra’s command privileges as punishment for endangering himself & his team, losing the phantom and disobeying orders for going on a recovery operation when it was supposed to be a recon mission. *Peter Griffin gets punished by Lois for mistake the another baby for Stewie in the park. *The Guardian Knights punish Optimus Prime for his "betrayal" by execution. *The Baker kids get punished by Tom for their chaotic behavior (i.e.: fights in school, not doing any chores, etc) and are grounded and forbidden to go to Dylan's birthday party. *Terry McGinnis gets punished by his mother for using slappers (even though Terry took the slappers as evidence) and is grounded. *Kimba gets punished by Bucky for getting the camp destroyed and for being mean to Benny the Ostrich. *In The Lego Batman Movie, Batman being imprisoned by Barbara Gordon for his selfish actions. *Wart *Nobita Nobi *Norman Babcock unjustly gets grounded by his father for trying to warn the school about the witch's curse. *Cassandra was punished by her sister, Sophitia and was forced to work in the forge to fix the sword. *Pickleboy, Bridgette West and Angry Grandpa getting banned from Artistic Inc for getting Tim to prank Angry Grandpa, causing him to go crazy and costing them a guitar. *Maya gets punished by the Queen for not being responsible in the meadow and gets banned from living in the meadow by become the worker bee, lifted her punishment. *Maya gets punished by Buzzlina for breaking rules in the hive and gets banned her first flight and later is banished from the hive for asking questions, lifted her punishment by the Queen. *Maya gets punished by Beegood for racing down the Slug Hill and breaking the Honey Cup after Violet tricks her to do that and gets banished from the Honey Games, lifted her punishment by the Empress. *Donkey Kong gets punished by Cranky Kong for destroying the Cranky's cabin set by King K. Rool and his the Kremlings, gets banned his title of future ruler so Diddy Kong can take his place and gets banished to the White Mountains from Kongo Bongo Island, lifted his punishment. *Willy gets punished by Miss Cassandra for not doing chores and missing supper by give extra chores for him tomorrow as his punishment. *Judge Beeswax gets punished by the Queen for stealing the royal jelly after the two worker bees framed him to steal it and gets banished from the hive, lifted his punishment. *Mike gets punished by Mentor Ji for putting himself and the other Samurai Rangers in danger and his Samuraizer gets taken away. *Harold Berman gets punished for stealing a ham from Mr. Green and is forced to work at Mr. Green's butcher shop for one week. *Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford get punished by Principal Randall for breaking three school rules: Truancy, performing on school grounds without permission and tampering with the school sprinklers and are sent to detention for a week. *Twilight Sparkle gets punished by Queen Novo for attempt to stealing her magic pearl before she banished Twilight and her friends from Seaquestria, turning them back into ponies. *Stan Marsh gets punished by his parents for going himself to spend time with his friends at Cartman's grandma's house in Nebraska for Christmas as his permission. *Kyle Broflovski gets punished by his parents for sending his adopted baby-brother, Ike far away and is grounded. *Butters Stotch gets punished by his parents for performing liposuction surgery in the house without his parents' permission (It was actually Stan, Kyle and Cartman who helped him lose weight by doing liposuction surgery on Butters for the Jared commercials) and is grounded. *Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki get punished for their unauthorised leave and strips off their genin ranks and get their Konoha head protectors away. *Ed gets punished by Anthony Ol' Skool for not only breaking his curfew, but also having his hoverboard damaged and is grounded and forced to do chores around the dojo. *Worf is punished with two formal reprimands onto his record: **From Captain Jean-Luc Picard for killing Duras which, while legal under Klingon law, was improper conduct for a Starfleet officer. **From Captain Benjamin Sisko for making the wrong choice to go back for Dax (who was severely injured) and thus failing to complete a important mission to rendezvous with Lasaran who has been killed by the Jem'Hadar. *Wesley Crusher and the other three cadets get punished by Admiral Brand for lying to her about the "Yeager loop" where they actually did the forbidden "Kolvoord Starburst". As a result, a formal reprimand is added into each of their permanent records and their academic credits have been cancelled along with their flight privileges. Nova Squadron leader Nick Locarno, meanwhile, was expelled for leading his team into doing the forbidden maneuver and making up the lie to cover up the incident. *In the second Captain Underpants book, Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets, George Beard and Harold Hutchins get punished by Mr. Krupp for sabotaging all the inventions at the Invention Convention after Melvin Sneedly breaks George and Harold's promise and tattles on them and are sentenced to permanent detention for the rest of the school year and will be suspended if they both leave the detention room once for any reason. *Adam and Eve gets punished by God for eat the fruit from the tree and gets kicked out from the garden for causing the world was changed which they were framed by the snake. *Ed is grounded for some unknown reason and is confined to his room by Sarah and Jimmy in the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, "Three Squares and an Ed". *Finn and Bianca consequenced by their mom for fighting about the Lego bricks. Quotes Gallery Heroic Punishments/Gallery Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes